


Winter 26 Year 2

by KatieBethBug



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBethBug/pseuds/KatieBethBug
Summary: Shane and the farmer meet at the Stardrop Saloon one night and wind up on her kitchen table. After several seasons of romantic and sexual tension, the farmer finally lets Shane know how she feels. And he certainly returns her feelings.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188
Collections: Stories from Serotonin Farm





	Winter 26 Year 2

**Author's Note:**

> Female farmer with she/her pronouns. Set in the multiplayer file I have with two of my college friends. Let's call this baby's first smut because it is literally the first NSFW fic that I have successfully completed. Enjoy my farmer's first time with Shane!

“I just realised I never knew why you moved here,” Shane said, taking a drink from his seltzer. He rested his elbow on the table, staring at the overall-ed woman across from him.  
  
She grinned, leaning back in her chair, “I got tired of working for Joja.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “And bought a farm in the middle of nowhere?”  
  
She snorted into her cocktail, “No! You and I both know Joja doesn’t pay well enough for that!” He shrugged, a smile on his lips. “My grandfather left it to me in his will.”  
  
The smile slipped from his face at that. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” he leaned forward, instinctually covering her hand with his own.  
  
Her eyes dipped from his face to his hand and back up. He followed her gaze, noticed his hand over hers, and pulled away. His face reddened, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Experimentally, slowly, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wetting it, “It’s okay. I barely even remember him. I was like three when he died.”  
  
He sat there, staring at the offending hand in his lap. Shane cleared his throat, “I also meant for-“  
  
She cut him off, “Don’t be.” He lifted his head back up to look at her. As she began to speak again, he had to use all his willpower to keep his eyes from darting down to her lips, watching her talk. She continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, “So, yeah, my grandfather left me the farm in his will. When it felt like Joja was breathing down my neck, I left.” Her eyes paused briefly in their trip down from his eyes to her drink, but Shane wouldn’t let himself think about where they had stopped.  
  
“You came here.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, taking a sip from the drink, “It seems weird that it’s been almost two years.”  
  
That revelation broke Shane’s mind out of the fog of just watching her talk, “Has it really?”  
  
She laughed, “It has! I moved in last spring, remember?”  
  
He cocked his head to the side, “I guess we just weren’t really friends back then. And you were so busy.”  
  
A sly smile quirked the corner of her lips upward. He could not help but stare. “I used to come into this saloon nearly every night to speak to people. I fondly remember you asking me,” she imitated him,” ‘Don’t you have work to do?’”  
  
He laughed, a light blush blooming again on his cheeks, “I was a dick at first, wasn’t I?”  
  
“Was?” her eyes twinkled. His brow furrowed, and he leaned forward to defend himself. She cut him off before he could even start, “I’m kidding! You were distant at first, yeah. But you’ve changed so much.”  
  
“Well, it’s been two years. Hasn’t everyone?”  
  
“I guess,” she laid her drink down, resting her head on her now empty hand. She sighed, “My friends got married. Now Sam and Sebastian live on the farm. Which has been,” she trailed off.  
  
“A little weird?” he offered with a grin.  
  
She leaned her head back, exasperated, “Yes! More than a little! Do you know how many sleepless nights I’ve had since the spring?” He chuckled. “Too damn many!”  
  
Before thinking, he suggested, “Maybe they’d shut up if they got a taste of their own medicine.”  
  
“Well, they’re both culprits, so I’m sure they’ve each had issues from each other,” she rambled,” But then they get into what I can only describe as… competitions? It’s terrible. I’ve slept in the wine cellar more than once because of them.” By then, his comment seemed to have finally reached her brain and her face flushed scarlet, “Oh. You meant…?” She trailed off.  
  
His eyes blew wide at the realisation, “I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to say that. It just kind… of…” he searched for words, “slipped out.” His companion had gone silent, her eyes searching his face that was burning hotter and hotter by the second. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, “I should go. Just forget I said anything.” Shane stood quickly, nearly knocking over the chair and rushed out the door.  
  
The winter’s night air hit his burning face, instantly reminding him that in his embarrassment he had left his coat strewn across the back of his chair. He swore under his breath. “I’ll get it later,” he whispered to himself before heading out across the square toward the river. He had just passed the mayor’s house when her voice rang out into the darkness.  
  
“Wait, Shane!” Against his better judgement, he turned around, watching as she ran over to him, his coat in her arms. She held it out to him, “You forgot it.” In the lamplight, with the snow falling around them, Shane had to physically restrain himself, carefully putting on the coat and buttoning it up to his throat, to keep from reaching out and kissing her.  
  
He cleared his throat, “Thank you. But I should go.” He didn’t move.  
  
Neither did she. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”  
  
He sputtered, “You made me uncomfortable? I’m the one who insinuated…”  
  
“I know. But you didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Just like I didn’t mention when you put your hand over mine and all I wanted to do was pull you across the table and-” noticing what she had said, she stopped, “I’m sorry.”  
  
He took a deep breath, attempting to quell the pressure rising in his chest and pants. “Did you really want to just kiss me there on the spot?”  
  
She looked away, running her lower lip under her teeth, “And more.”  
  
At that, he leaned down slightly, running one hand across her jaw, cheek, and into her hair, the other sliding around her waist to her back, and brought her into a searing kiss. She arched into his touch, bringing both hands up to tangle in his dark hair. He groaned into her mouth as she tugged at his hair, the action going straight to his cock. One of her hands trailed down from his head to his shoulder, gaining some balance as she hiked up one leg to wrap around his waist. He ran the hand on her back down to grip her hip and backside, pulling her up further. The hand on his shoulder moved across to his throat and began to undo the top button of his coat. His eyes flashed open at the cold wind against his now bared throat.  
  
More breathless than intended, he commented, “We can’t do anything out here.” He gestured around to the snow-covered town square.  
  
She laughed and leaned back from him, “Right. Let’s go.” She grabbed his wrist and turned to walk toward her farm.  
  
He followed, given little choice. “Wait, are you sure about this?”  
  
She turned back to him, eyes dark in the light of the streetlamp, “Shane, I have been into you for three seasons now and am more than a little tipsy. If I don’t get up enough courage to fuck you tonight, I don’t know if I ever will.”  
  
He gaped at her, swallowed hard, and nodded, the tightness in his pants only growing at the confidence she exuded. He ran his tongue over the inside of his lips, the lingering taste of her drink in his mouth, reminding him that the last few moments had been more than just another of his fantasies. “Yes ma’am.”  
  
A grin curled up her lips and, damn, he did not think it was possible for her to look sexier than she already did. “Come on.”  
  
The pair left town and walked through the snow up to her farm. The lights were still on in the two cabins beside her larger one. She groaned, “What time even is it?”  
  
He checked his phone, “It’s almost midnight.”  
  
She pursed her lips, “They should be asleep.”  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow, “You don’t want them to know about me?”  
  
She sighed, “It’s not that. It’s that I need to break into one of their houses and snatch a condom,” she turned to look at him hopefully, “unless you’ve got one on you?”  
  
He let out a little laugh, “No, sorry. I didn’t really expect to be going home with someone when I went out tonight.” She grinned up at him.  
  
“Me either.”  
  
“So,” he chewed at the edge of his mouth, stepping up onto her porch, “what are we going to do about that? You know we don’t have to do anything, right? I can just go home, and we can do this again tomorrow. I’ll run by Pierre’s tomorrow and get-“  
  
“It’s Wednesday.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Tomorrow is Wednesday. You won’t be able to get in there tomorrow. Plus, if I don’t do this now, I have no idea if I’ll manage to work up the courage to get you here again.”  
  
“So, what’s the plan?”  
  
“I’m breaking in.”  
  
He let out a sharp bark of laugher, “You’re going to break into one of your farmhands’ houses and steal a condom?”  
  
“Yes. I know where they keep them. I’ve stumbled upon them by accident before. It’ll take no time.”  
  
He grinned at her mischievous spirit, leaning down to bring her into another hot kiss. “Hurry. I’ll be inside.”  
  
She beamed, giving him another short kiss, “It won’t take long.”  
  
He went into the cabin and began unbuttoning his coat. His heart had not stopped pounding in his chest and now the thuds rang deep in his ears. He laid the coat over her sofa. Shane pulled off his shoes, setting them beside the door. It felt strange, standing in the empty living room of the farmer. He had been on the farm many times, even in her home, but he had never been here this late. Or alone. Especially not alone.  
  
He drifted from the entryway and living room into her kitchen, admiring the rows of fermenting ginger ale, hot sauce, and wine, turning his nose up at the pickles fermenting on the bottommost shelf. The cabinet beside the stove held a beautiful assortment of dishes and several framed photos. He admired each of them: the farmer and her friends holding the blue ribbon for placing first in the grange display last year, pictures of the bridal party from each of her friends’ weddings from this spring, her standing with Jodi and Caroline at the luau, baby photos of Sam’s daughter, and a framed copy of the deed to the farm. As he admired the pictures, the door swung back open to reveal her.  
  
She grinned, holding up the little silver wrapper triumphantly. She shucked off her work boots and socks, unzipping her coat and tossing it up on the coat hanger he had totally missed. He swallowed, turning fully around, pressing his back against her kitchen counter, as she approached him.  
  
“I see you got one,” he said, suddenly more apprehensive than before.  
  
“I did,” she said with a grin, placing the wrapper on the counter beside him before coming to stand directly in front of him. She ran one hand along his side, “Sorry it took so long.”  
  
He exhaled, nerves settling, reaching out to hold her hip with one hand, and cup her jaw with the other. He attempted a sly smirk, “I think I can forgive you.”  
  
She hummed, drawing close to him so that their lips nearly touched, “Maybe.” She kissed him deeply, pressing her chest against him. She let her teeth drag over his lip as she pulled out of the kiss, “Maybe you shouldn’t forgive me.” She leaned forward, running her fingers over the denim tenting again at his crotch. He shivered into the feeling, leaning his head back and gripping her hip tighter. With the hand on her jaw, he pulled her up into another kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth without any hesitation. They fought for a moment before he retracted his tongue as she moaned, leaning her head back. He sucked her lip into his mouth as he pulled away, diving in to leave rough, sucking kisses along her jaw and throat.  
  
He began to unbuckle her overalls when he felt her slightly smaller, heavily calloused hands on his waist, working at his belt. Shane reached down, hands over her own, taking over and unbuckling his own belt before moving back to her other overall strap.  
  
The pants of the overalls hanging loose around her hips, he pulled her top off and cast it aside. He then pulled off his own shirt, letting it land somewhere between the kitchen table and the coatrack near the door. Before he could admire her topless, her hands were roaming his chest, and her mouth was on his again. He felt a sudden pang of inadequacy at his shirtless body. Between kisses, he managed, “Sorry… I’m just… just not… as hot… as muscular…”  
  
“Shhh,” she hushed him, bringing him down for another kiss, grasping and kneading at the fat around his hips. She leaned back, kissing down his throat, across his chest, down his only-somewhat-thinner-than-before beer belly. “You look incredible,” she said, looking up at him from where she now kneeled between his legs. She rested her hands on his hips, at the waistband of his jeans, and watched his face, “May I?”  
  
“Yoba, yes,” he said, running a hand through his own hair, using the other as support as he leaned against her counter. She smiled, pulling down his jeans and boxers as one. She blinked, eyes widening a little as his cock was freed. He was hard but not yet dripping. She sat silent one moment too long, and Shane looked down at her with concern. “Is it okay?”  
  
She cleared her throat, “Of course! I just, well, I just haven’t been with anyone in a while, and I didn’t expect…” She trailed off.  
  
He stood there, back pressed against her kitchen counter, dick freed and twitching slightly, as he watched her ogle it. “Didn’t expect what?” he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
“I guess I just figured you’d be,” she cocked her head, “cut. I thought most guys were.”  
  
“Oh,” he chuckled, relieved to hear that he met her standards, “I never really thought about it. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”  
  
“No,” she said, casting a smile back up at him, reaching out to experimentally stroke over it. He gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply through them. She leaned forward as she stroked, short breaths ghosting over his hip and cock, only adding to the sensation. Then she pressed her lips against the dips in his hip, allowing her tongue to trace downward against his joint. Involuntarily, he thrust into this sensation, reaching a hand out to grip her hair.  
  
She looked up at him, asking him what he wanted with her eyes. He smiled, sharkish, “Didn’t you say you wanted to fuck me?” Gentle but firm, he pulled her back up off the floor, pressing a kiss under her ear as he pushed her overalls down. One hand rested on her lacy bra-covered breast, the other ghosted a finger over her seam through the mesh of her underwear. He appraised the underwear for the first time, “I thought you said you didn’t expect to come home with anyone.”  
  
Her moan turned into a chuckle, “Expectations and hopes aren’t exactly the same, Shane.” She reached between them, lightly pressing her palm to his cock. “Still,” she kissed his ear, bringing the lobe between her teeth, “if I had planned this, wouldn’t I have matched my bra to my underwear.” She sucked a spot below his ear and then leaned up to whisper, “Or have not worn any to begin with.”  
  
Between her whispers and her hand on his hard dick, he couldn’t help but shudder. Shane pushed her away slightly and, in a deep, husky voice, requested, “Take them off. While I get this on.” He reached over to grab, and tear open the condom. She stepped back unclasping the bra, letting it fall to the floor. He rolled the condom over his cock and, with how well it fit, a small part of his brain wondered whether the farmer had stolen it from Sam or Sebastian. He would put money on Sam.  
  
She slid her underwear to the floor as well, and he noticed the pronounced wet spot in the front-centre of them. He appraised her nude body, “Yoba, you’re gorgeous.” While her leg and arm muscles were pronounced and large from nearly two years of non-stop hard manual labour, her core was still mostly soft. Her breasts were large, and Shane could not resist reaching out to cup one in his hand. The other hand came to rest on her hip joint, his thumb dipping toward her centre. She pressed toward him. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, pressing his nose against her jaw, “You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed about this.”  
  
“Have you now?” she teased, reaching around to grip his ass. She then softened, “Me too. What else did you picture?”  
  
“You,” he said, sucking a dark spot onto her collarbone, “laid out on the table.” He bit and then soothed over a spot on her shoulder, “You riding me in an armchair.” He let his lips slip further down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He gave it a quick suck and pulled back, tweaking it with his fingers, “Fucking while I play video games. Anything.” He leaned back, meeting her blown pupils with his own, “Everything.”  
  
She took a step back and pushed away a chair. She hopped up onto her kitchen table, “I think that first one is doable.” A low growl threatening to leave his chest, he surged forward, pushing her flat against the table, pinning her down with his lips on hers. She brought her hands up around his head, fingers tangling in his hair again as their tongues writhed around each other. The farmer drew up her legs, giving him access to her core.  
  
Shane braced himself against the table with one hand, using the other to dig his short fingernails into her thigh, pushing it up higher, getting a better angle to line himself up with her entrance. He let that hand trail down, running one finger through her wet folds. “Are you ready?”  
  
She nodded, “Yes,” she groaned as she raked dull nails against his back. He took himself in hand, lining his cock up with her entrance. He inhaled sharply as he pressed inside her. She pressed her lips to his, holding him within her, her walls shuddering slightly, adjusting to his size. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
“You feel amazing,” he breathed, his free hand trailing down her side, brushing the underside of her breast. She shivered. “You’re so warm and wet.”  
  
“All for you,” she grinned, voice breathy. “I didn’t expect this to feel so good, Shane.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“The real thing is definitely better than some stupid fantasy,” she leaned up and kissed him again. As the kiss deepened and his arm began to ache, she rolled her hips up to meet him. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Okay,” he groaned into the feeling, giving an experimental, small thrust. She met it and her walls contracted slightly around him. “Just,” he exhaled, wetting his lips, “just let me know if you need to stop.”  
  
She cupped his face, looking deep into his dark eyes, “I will.” He thrust deeper, and she cried out, sliding up the table slightly. He halted slightly, but she gripped his hair, “Please! Do that again.” He thrust again, hard enough to cause her to slide up the table and then back down as he pulled out.  
  
One hand still gripped in his hair, she let her other trail down to where the two met and ground her fingers down on her clit. She arched up into him, thrusting up to meet his thrust down. This sheathed him to the hilt in her.  
  
She wrapped one leg around his backside, keeping him from pulling too far back and giving her more leverage to thrust up to him. The new oak table she had purchased from Robin creaked with every thrust. He groaned, furrowing his brow and resting his face against her shoulder. She clawed at his back, lifting the other leg to join the first one wrapped around him. Shane wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her up so that they were standing, his cock still sheathed inside her. She gasped as they went up, and they both moaned as her entire body weight came down on his dick.  
  
He took several steps forward until he was at her front door and pressed her back against it, thrusting up into her from the new angle. “Oh, Yoba, Shane,” she gasped out, coming down heavily on his cock as he pressed up into her, “I’m so close.”  
  
Shane sucked a dark hickey into her throat, “Me too.” As his thrusts up into her came faster and her bare back slid up and down her front door, she began to call out loudly, moaning, groaning, and calling his name.  
  
“Shane!” she cried in a high-pitched wail as she came, clenching tight around his dick. He groaned, thrusting up a few more times before coming inside her. She shuddered around him as he pressed her to the door, filling the condom with his spend. She grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was electric as she wrung him out. She brought her fingers to rest against her clit again, rubbing it sharply, grinding against Shane’s now softening dick to bring a second orgasm. It did not take long for her to come again, bucking into him.  
  
She leaned back against the door, untwining her legs from his waist and letting him remove his cock from her. An embarrassed smile on her lips but a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, she said, “Sorry. I knew I could get another one out of that.”  
  
He shook his head, overstimulated and blissed out all at once, smiling. “You’re so hot,” he said, surging forward, capturing her lips again, “Let’s do this again soon.”  
  
“How soon?” she asked, grinning into another soft kiss.  
  
“How does tomorrow sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that I wrote the word "thrust" probably 30 times. I'm sorry.


End file.
